Long Distance Relationship
by nunuYJ
Summary: "Cepat! Sepasang kekasih itu kan wajar berciuman. Ingat Shika, kita udah pacaran sepuluh tahun, selama pacaran juga kita enggak pernah ketemu, long distance relationship, makanya kamu enggak pernah cium aku, 'kan?" rengeknya. "Shika, ayolah!"/AU/OOC/RnR


Karakter, tokoh, dan segalanya yang terkandung dalam anime atau manga Naruto itu sepenuhnya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya hanya dengan lancang meminjamnya.

**ShikaTema special for you.**

**| OOC to the maks! | AU parah | T | Typo or misstypo | Bad language |**

**| Long Distance Relationship |**

**| Nu-Hikari Uchiha proudly present |**

* * *

><p>Hari ini bisa dibilang hari yang sangat menggembirakan bagi Temari. Baru saja gadis itu mendapat kabar dari Ibunya kalau Shikamaru, kekasihnya–dan juga cinta pertamanya–itu pulang setelah sepuluh tahun di Jerman.<p>

Temari tidak bisa lagi membendung kerinduannya pada Shikamaru. Karena setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Temari langsung melesat pulang ke rumah tanpa mendengarkan ajakan teman-temannya untuk pergi ke _mall_. Bahkan lebih memilih naik _taxi _daripada menunggu sopirnya yang selalu terlambat menjemputnya itu.

Masa bodo, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini hanyalah menghambur memeluk erat Shikamaru sih. Di dalam _taxi _pun ia tersenyum sambil sesekali membayangkan bagaimana wajah dan polah Shikamaru setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu.

"Sudah sampai nona," suara sang sopir _taxi _membuyarkan lamunnannya. Dengan segera ia menyerahkan uang seterus ribu rupiah, dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Ambil aja kembaliannya pak!"

Temari berdiri dengan tak sabar di depan pintu rumahnya yang terkunci ini, pembantunya tak kunjung keluar untuk membukanya, dia pun menghentak-hentakan kakinya sebal. "Bi, Bi, tolong cepat dikit buka pintunya!" tak mempedulikan tingkahnya sebagai keluarga terpandang, Temari berteriak memanggil-manggil pembantunya sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tapi yang keluar bukan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang dikenalnya, melainkan … "Kamu tetep cerewet, ya!" pria dengan wajah malas-malasan yang sangat di kenalnya itu yang membukakan pintunya.

Mata Temari membulat, lalu dengan tiba-teba memeluk lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan erat. "SHIKAMARU!"

"Aduh, aduh, kamu ini tetap enggak berubah ya. Kalau aku jatuh tersungkur gimana, hah?" gerutu Shikamaru –tapi ia tak berniat melepaskan pelukan gadis ini, ia juga amat sangat rindu pada Temari.

Temari pun tak berniat melepas pelukannya. Masa bodo dengan posisi mereka yang di depan pintu seperti ini, atau dengan usia mereka yang sudah hampir dewasa. Temari hanya tidak dapat membendung kerinduannya, alhasil ia menangis di bahu Shikamaru.

"Ah, cengeng banget sih!" ejek Shikamaru saat menyadari bajunya basah akibat air mata Temari. "Sudah, sudah, cup cup!"

"Ha-habis, a-a-ku," Temari terbata-bata.

"Ya udahlah,yang jelas mau sampai kapan kamu meluk aku?" tanya Shikamaru dengan polosnya dan refleks Temari melepas pelukannya sambil tertawa.

"Ehehe maaf Shika, habis aku kangen banget!" ujarnya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum singkat. "Kalau gitu masuk yuk!" Temari lalu menarik lengan Shika masuk ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>"Nah, kapan kamu pulang dari Jerman? Kenapa enggak ngasih tau aku dulu sih?" cecar Temari setelah keduanya sudah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu.<p>

Shikamaru menghela nafas lalu menyentil pelan hidung Temari. "Sebelum kamu nanya itu, kenapa kamu enggak tanya tentang keadaan rumah kamu? Kamu enggak sadar kita cuma berdua disini?" jelas Shikamaru.

Temari yang bahkan baru menyadarinya menatap sekeliling rumahnya, lalu dibenaknya bertanya-tanya kemana perginya seluruh penghuni rumah ini. "Aku baru sadar," ucap Temari dengan tampang membingungkan.

"Haah, saking kangennya sama aku kamu sampai enggak liat sikon, kan? ayo ngaku!" goda Shikamaru pada Temari. yang digoda hanya tersipu malu. "Aku juga heran kenapa sewaktu aku datang, mereka semua malah pergi, orang tua kamu, adik-adik kamu, sampai pembantu kamu juga di ajak," jelas Shikamaru.

"HAH? Serius kamu?" dia pun sgera mengambil _handphone_nya, mencoba menghubungi Mamahnya. "Kamu ngapain? Nelpon Mamah kamu? Enggak bakalan berhasil, aku udah coba tadi," ujar Shikamaru sambil terus berkutat dengan _PSP_-nya.

Temari mendengus, "Kenapa engga bilang dari tadi sih,"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan bermain _PSP_. Temari yang merasa diacuhkan pun merebut paksa PSP dari tangan Shikamaru. "Kamu keterlaluan!" gerutunya. Shikamaru hanya memasang tampang 'kenapa' khasnya.

"Kamu kesini bukannya bercerita banyak sama aku yang kanget banget sama kamu, malah asyik maen PSP, enggak peka banget sih?" semburnya.

Shikamaru malah semakin bingung. "Maksudnya? Sumpah aku enggak ngerti,"

"Astaga Shikamaru! Nyadar enggak sih orang rumahku sengaja pergi ninggalin kita berdua supaya kisa bisa ngobrol asyik? Mereka enggak mau ganggu kita!" jelas Temari yang lebih terdengar sebagai jeritan.

Shikamaru mengangguk-ngangguk, "Ya, ya, ya. Terus?"

"Aku bersumpah enggak mau kenal lagi sama kamu kalau kamu terus nyiksa aku dengan keenggak pekaan kamu!" saat temari hendak meninggalkan Shikamaru karena kesal, Shikamaru malah menarik tangannya dan menariknya ke pangkuannya.

"Aku bercanda, Tema," ujarnya, membiarkan Temari tetap terduduk dipangkuannya. Bisa ia rasakan jantung Temari memompa dengan cepat. "Aku kangen kamu."

Temari bangkit dari pangkuan Shikamaru, kemudian menghambur memeluk kekasihnya itu. "Aku juga!" jawabnya. "_Long distance relationship _itu emang nyiksa banget, aku enggak kuat!" keluh Temari masih dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Siapa yang nyuruh kamu nerima aku dulu? gini 'kan akibatnya, kamu enggak bahagia," ujar Shikamaru tepat di telinga Temari.

Temari menggeleng cepat, lalu menggangkat kepala dan menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat. "Jangan pernah ngomong kayak gitu lagi!" perintahnya. "Aku sama sekali enggak nyesel pacaran sama kamu, _long distance _sekalipun. Aku cuma pengen kamu selalu ada disini mulai sekarang, bisa 'kan?" ujar Temari penuh harap.

Shikamaru tersenyum singkat, "Bisa dong, aku 'kan mulai tahun ini kuliah disini." Jawab Shikamaru.

Mata Temari membulat, "Hah? Kok bisa? Kamu 'kan harusnya sama kayak aku. masih kelas dua SMA, kok?" tanyanya.

"Lupa ya kalau pacarmu ini punya IQ 200?" ujarnya bangga. "Aku ngambil _akselerasi _disana, jadi waktu balik kesini, aku udah lulus SMA," lanjutnya menepuk pelan pipi Temari.

"Curaaaaang!" erang Temari sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku 'kan selalu berharap bisa satu sekolah sama kamu. Enggak takut apa kalau nanti ada yang deketin aku?" tanya Temari.

Shikamaru pura-pura berpikir, "Enggak."

Temari melotot dan beranjak pergi lagi meninggalkan Shikamaru. "Kamu jahat! Sekarang terserah deh, udah ketauan banget kamu tuh emang enggak sayang sama aku. Pulang enggak bilang-bilang, padahal kita udah enggak ketemu sepuluh tahun, SEPULUH TAHUN Shika, tapi kamu kayaknya enggak seneng tuh," Temari mengambil nafas ditengah ocehannya. "Kamu juga enggak ada manis-manisnya, enggak peka! Oh atau sekarang kamu udah enggak nganggep aku pacar kamu? BAGUS!" lanjutnya lalu berlari ke taman belakang.

_Astaga, merepotkan sekali sih. Bukannya tadi dia yang enggak ngasih aku kesempatan buat ngomong apapun, dasar! _Batin Shikamaru sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Shikamaru pun mengejar Temari menuju taman belakang.

* * *

><p>"Ngomong-ngomong aku kangen taman ini," ujar Shikamaru setelah memposisikan dirinya tepat di ayunan seberang Temari. Diliriknya wanita di depannya yang tengah merajuk. "Ck, mau sampe kapan ngambeknya? Sampe orang rumah pulang? Yah, kamu enggak bisa puas berduaan sama aku dong," rayu Shikamaru.<p>

Temari menatap tajam lelaki di hadapannya, lalu membuang muka lagi. "Tarserah, enggak peduli!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, _Enggak berhasil_, batinnya. "Yaudah deh, maafin aku, masa sekalinya ketemu kita marahan gini sih?" cobanya lagi. Kali ini sambil mencolek dagu Temari.

"Apaan sih colek-colek? Enggak lucu tau!" bentak Temari sambil menatap tajam. "Udah terlambat buat minta maaf!"

Shikamaru berusaha sabar menghadapi wanita di hadapannya. "Yaudah, ngambek aja sana, tapi tetep dengerin aku ngomong ya!" pinta Shikamaru. "Aku itu bukannya engga takut kamu dideketin banyak cowok, tapi itu emang kenyataan, kenyataannya ribuan cowok yang lebih baik daripada aku selalu ngedeketin kamu. Ya mungkin kamu bisa bebas sama mereka, tanpa harus ada aku yang ngekang kamu. Kamu tau kan, aku paling enggak bisa bahagiain wanita, mungkin aja kamu bahagia sama salah satu dari mereka," lanjut Shikamaru dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah yang ketara. Sedih, ia pun menunduk.

Mendengarnya, Temari membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "E-enggak gitu! Aku sama sekali enggak bahagia sama mereka. Selama di sekolah aku selalu bilang kalau aku udah punya pacar, lagian aku itu cintanya sama kamu, bukan mereka! Shika, aku enggak mau kalau bukan kamu!" rengek Temari bahkan hampir menangis, lalu menghambur memeluk Shikamaru di hadapannya.

"Terlepas dari kemampuan otak aku, aku ini cuma laki-laki nyebelin, Tema. Kayak yang kamu bilang, aku enggak peka, nyebelin, dan enggak bisa bahagiain wanita," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dipaksa.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Shikamaru bodoh! Dengerin ya, aku cinta sama kamu. Kamu cinta sama aku, enggak?" tanya Temari setelah puas memukul bahu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Kalau kamu cinta sama aku, cium aku!" pinta Temari sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Shikamaru pun bingung, salah tingkah. "Te-tema?"

"Cepat! Sepasang kekasih itu kan wajar berciuman. Ingat Shika, kita udah pacaran sepuluh tahun, selama pacaran juga kita enggak pernah ketemu, _long distance relationship_, makanya kamu enggak pernah cium aku, 'kan?" rengeknya. "Shika, ayolah!"

Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya, lalu dengan mantap mengangguk. "Ba-baiklah," ujarnya terbata. Temari pun memejamkan mata, keduanya merinding tak tertahankan.

Biarpun sudah pacaran sepuluh tahun, mereka tetap saja pacaran jarak jauh. Sejak kecil mereka memang saling menyukai, awalnya itu dianggap sebagai cinta monyet. Tapi saat kepindahan Shikamaru ke Jerman, ia menyatakan cinta. Saat itu, mereka berdua masih berumur tujuh tahun. Akhirnya, sampai sekarang mereka tetap mempertahankan hubungan itu. Tak peduli diejek berbohong atau apa, yang jelas mereka benar-benar berpacaran.

Shikamaru menggenggam erat tangan Temari, menarik tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengannya. Ditariknya sudut dagu Temari, dimiringkan. Lalu, terasa bibir lembut Temari menyapu bibirnya.

Singkat, namun mampu membuat jantung keduanya berdegup kencang. Ciuman pertama mereka, di tempat bersejarah bagi mereka.

"Manis," komentar Shikamaru ketika ciumannya berakhir. Diliriknya Temari yang menunduk malu, wajahnya merah semerah kepiting rebus.

"A-apanya yang manis?" tanya Temari, masih menundukan kepala.

Disentuhnya dagu Temari, lalu Shikamaru mengangkat kepala Temari agar menatapnya. "Bibir kamu," jawabnya, lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Nanti aku mau lagi ya," pintanya dengan wajah sepolos mungkin.

"Bo-BODOH!" jerit Temari sambil melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru, lalu membuang muka.

Shikamaru terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Lalu ia menggenggam erat tangan Temari. "Janji, mau nerima aku apa adanya?" tanyanya, mau tak mau Temari pun menoleh lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau gitu, jadi istri aku yuk?"

Temari tercengang. Seketika, dia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, menggelengkan kepala lalu berteriak frustasi. Tak menyangka lamarannya akan tidak seromantis itu. Tanpa bunga-bunga, tanpa cicin berlian, tanpa suasana romantis, tapi dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"TUHAN, KENAPA ENGKAU MENJADIKAN LELAKI INI SEBAGAI JODOH HAMBA? AAARRRGGGHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Yep, hanya sebuah fanfiksi sederhana untuk menghijaukan lading Shikatema di FNI. Semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian di tengah semerawut hidup kalian, atau ditengah tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Dan aku akui, ini out of character banget bangetan, AU parah, dan dan dan bahasanya itu loh, EYD aku buang ke laut. Untuk itu, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Yah, akhir kata, **mind to review?**


End file.
